Aunt Figg
Aunt Pristine Figg is a main antagonist in Tom and Jerry: The Movie. She's Robyn Starling's aunt and guardian. Aunt Figg played Coco LaBouche in Rugrats In Paris: The Movie (BobandLarryFan Style) Aunt Figg played Miss Gultch in The Wizard of Oz (disneystyle8) She is a nasty neighbor She played The Queen as the Witch in Candace White and the Seven Boys and Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends She is an old hag She played Zira in The Medieval King II: Garrett's Pride She is a power-hungry and manipulative lioness. She played Lady Tremaine in Robynrella, Aurorella, and Crystarella She is Cinderella's wicked stepmother She played Gingerbread Witch in Isabella and Simba She is a witch She played Jafar in Ballerinaladdin She played Captain Chantel DeBois in Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (Disney and Sega Style) She is a police woman She played Wicked Queen in Thumbelina White and the Seven Animals She is a queen She played Roz in Circus, Inc. She is a fat slug-like monster She played Scar in The Beauty Queen She is a lion She played Yon-Rha's Mother Avatar The Last Airbender Nuclearzoen Human Style She is a mother She played Maleficent in Sleeping Florist She is a horned witch She played Yzma in The Knight's New Groove She is a greedy old woman She played Mommy Fortuna in The Last Dinosaur She is a witch She played Sour Kangaroo in Dilbert Hears a Cat She is a kangaroo She played Madam Mim in The Sword In The Stone (WeLoveAnimation Style) She played The Matchmaker in Mavislan She Played Ursula In The Little Mermaid (4000Movies Style) she is a Fat Ugly Sea Witch Portrayals: *In Bagheera and Mort: The Movie and O'Malley and Bambi The Movie Aunt Fig is played by Mother Gothel *In Meowth and Pikachu: The Movie Aunt Fig is portrayed by Dolores Umbridge *In Diego and Thumper: The Movie Aunt Fig is played by Tabitha Harperstein *In Snoopy and Woodstock The Movie and Guru Ant and Jiminy Cricket: The Movie Aunt Fig is played by The Queen of Hearts *In Sylvester and Tweety: The Movie Aunt Fig is portrayed by Hunter J *In Squidward and Danny: The Movie Aunt Fig is played by Coco LaBouche *In Top Cat and Bernard: The Movie and Jiminy and Herman: The Movie Aunt Fig is played by Madame Medusa *In Tiger and Fievel: The Movie Aunt Fig is played by Ursula *In Foxy and Bonnie: The Movie Aunt Figg is played by Mrs. Prysselius *In Stitch and Conker: The Movie Aunt Figg is played by Lady Tremaine *In James and Sniffles: The Movie and Sylvester and Tweety: The Movie Aunt Figg is played by Captain Chantel DuBois *In Dumbo and Mort: The Movie Aunt Figg is played by The Old Hag *In Robin Hood and Bartok: The Movie Aunt Figg is played by Donita Donata *In Arthur and Kaa: The Movie Aunt Figg is played by Maleficent *In Sid and Flap: The Movie Aunt Figg is played by The Evil Queen *In Dilbert and Mac: The Movie Aunt Figg is played by Felicia *In Kovu and RJ: The Movie Aunt Figg is played by Morgana *In Oscar and Elmo: The Movie Aunt Figg is played by Miss Agatha Trunchbull *In Tom and Alvin: The Movie Aunt Figg is played by Claudia Vorstein. *In Theodore and Jerry: The Movie Aunt Figg is played by Shego. *In Bagheera and Blu: The Movie Aunt Figg will be played by Debbie Jellinsky Gallery: Aunt-pristine-figg-tom-and-jerry-the-movie-0.34.jpg Aunt Figg.jpg Pristine Figg.png Tomjerry-disneyscreencaps com-2863.jpg Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Tom and Jerry The Movie Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Ugly Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Kidnappers Category:Main Antagonists Category:Child Abusers Category:Female Villains Category:Orange Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Thieves Category:Red Haired Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Aunts Category:Evil Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Rude Characters Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Villains who get arrested Category:Villainesses